


We're All Mad Here

by Anime_hotty_lover_24



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU replacing season 3, Alice in Wonderland References, Basically an Isekai, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mad Hatter - Freeform, Male dies and comes back as a girl, Mother figure Black Canary, Multi, Murder, Overprotective big sisters, Red Queen - Freeform, Resurrection, Slow Burn, Somewhat good parent Lawrence, Wally ain't dying in this story, anthropomorphic animals, everyone has trust issues, no beta we die like jason, the romance will show up much later, there will be major violence along the lines, white queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_hotty_lover_24/pseuds/Anime_hotty_lover_24
Summary: I struggled with the notion that maybe, just maybe I was important. So, why do I feel nothing? I feel nothing and I don't know what to do. Was my wish selfish? Could I have held out a little longer if I didn't wish for something better?Am I going mad?I must be.Oh, it would be so nice if something made sense for a change.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Original Female Character/Dick Grayson, Original Male Character/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I really couldn't help myself. I had to write something else, but this time it's gonna be different. I don't really know where I'm gonna go with this story but it'll be fun to experiment with a different idea. I don't really do mature but this is something that could be close to it. The summary doesn't explain much because I wanted to reveal things over time. 
> 
> Just sit back, relax, and watch the chaos unfold.

I feel...heavy.

Like a weight has been placed on shoulders. This weight spreads all through out my body, never stopping until it covers me all over. I've...never felt this way before. This feeling is so...euphoric. Am I allowed to feel this way? Is this even appropriate for someone my age?

" _Wow, you talk a lot for someone that has met their end_."

"Wait, what?! What do you mean met my end?"

" _Just as I said, you have met your end. A pity too. You were so young._ "

"This can't be right! The last thing I remember is-"

" _Your birthday. Ah, turning 16 is such a joyous occasion._ "

"...Did I-"

" _Perish on your 16_ _th_ _birthday? Yes, yes you did. It wasn't the prettiest of deaths but I have seen worse. My, the amount of blood that spurted from your head was-"_

"Okay! Okay, that's enough! I don't wanna hear anymore about how much blood came outta my head!"

" _Such a strange child you are, but what other reason would I have for speaking to you now if you weren't strange."_

"I don't know whether or not I should be offended by that."

" _You don't have to be. Anywho, I'm here to set your soul free. You'll be revived anew so to speak._ "

"Revived? What do you mean revived? "

" _Just as I said, you will be revived. There is a condition for bringing you back to life though._ "

"Good Lord, there's always a condition for these things isn't there?"

" _I apologize. You can't go through with one thing unless something is sacrificed. A deal if you will._ "

"...What kind of deal?"

" _Nothing too strenuous I assure you, but there might be just a bit of pain._ "

"Pain?!"

" _Like I said, it will not be strenuous, but pain will ensue on your person._ "

"So, this deal is basically the 'not so strenuous' part?"

" _Basically. Come now dear, I can tell you aren't too thrilled about this, but remember that you are dead._ "

"Please don't remind me."

" _I'll try not to. Now, shall we get started._ "

"Yeah, I guess."

" _Now, repeat after me._ _ **Now bound to this contract I will forever follow through the void**_."

"... Do I have to? It sounds pretty lame to me."

" _Children these days. Dear it is the binding spell that enacts the deal. You have to repeat it in order for you to be revived._ "

"Ugh, fine. **Now bound to this contract I will forever follow through the void.** There I said- " Once those words left my lips I felt the worst pain imaginable. I've gotten sprained ankles and broken bones before but they were nothing compared to what I was feeling now. I felt like I was being torn apart.

" _I'm sorry to say that I did indeed lie about how much pain you'd be in, but you can not blame me. Any who have heard of what happens to them once they take this deal will bow out immediately. Better to nip this in the bud and not mention anything until afterwards._ "

I wanted to strangle this guy but the pain I was dealing with was far to great. I couldn't move. I mean how could I strangle him when I can't even see him.

"Gagh!" Another bout of pain wracked my body, both on my chest and my...well I couldn't specify what but it hurt like like a-

" _Hmm, seems like we're a little behind schedule. I might have to put you to sleep to speed up the process._ "

"W-Wha?" Put me to sleep?

" _Now dear, time to sleep._ "

The pain wracking my body stayed but I could feel my consciousness fading away little by little. The mystery voice was drifting further and further away too. It sounded like I was underwater and drowning.

" _Sweet dreams, pet._ "

* * *

"Well that didn't take long." A man shrouded in a red cloak stared down at the unconscious body that laid on the cloth covered ground.

"Honestly I thought weeding this one out would take longer, but they were easy enough." The poor kid didn't know what they were in for when they finally wake up. That pain was no ordinary pain and they would soon find out why.

"It's only a matter of time before our chosen one awakens to their calling. Then and only then will we Fae rise again. Isn't that right?" The cloaked man brushed a hand against the cheek of the slumbering body.

"Alice."

* * *

In my pain filled slumber I dreamt of a place, but it wasn't just any place. The tall buildings, the dingy alleyways filled with scum and thugs painted a dangerous image in my mind. The all too familiar dark alleyway that I've seen before...in a movie I think? I wasn't sure what it was, but it was so familiar. Another image popped into my head, with a very built blond haired man, and a tiny blonde haired girl, who looked to be 7 to 8 years of age with a red bow tied atop her head. The man was kneeling in front of her staring down at her. The look in his eyes was unreadable but it did send shivers down my kind, and not the good kind.

" _Listen here baby doll. The key to a good kick is in the knees. You gotta make sure you're not straining yourself. If you do then you're screwed. I don't want a repeat of last time."_

The little girl sniffled balling her fists at her sides. She looked to be holding back tears with the way she was biting her bottom lip.

" _None of that crying. Do you think any of that'll save you if you get caught?_ " The little girl shook her head. " _Of course not. Your sisters understand this, why can't you?_ "

" _I-I'm not like J....and A.... I-I'm not good enough._ "

" _Well you're gonna have to be if you want to survive out here. I don't want to see one of my own taking a fall because they 'weren't good enough'. Do you understand the kind of situation your in because you can't keep up?_ "

"..."

The man sighed. He stood up from his kneeled position and turned to leave. He gave one last look at the girl clicking his teeth and shaking his head before he walked away without another glance. The sound of the door slamming could be heard making the little girl flinch.

It wasn't long after the man had left that the girl started crying. The tears she held back streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall and the sobs that passed through her lips only made it harder for her to stop.

" _Why,_ " she said falling face down into the pillow lying next to her. " _Why am I like this? Why can't I be tougher?_ " The girl cried out into her pillow pushing her face further and further into the pillow to cover her sobbing.

She would never notice that in the corner of her room, peaking through the door was another little girl. The girl could only watch in despair at the sorrow filtering out from the other sobbing in the dark room.

The words that left her lips she knew would not be heard since they were uttered quietly, but she wanted to think they'd reach her sobbing sister somehow.

" _I'm sorry._ "

~...~

When I opened my eyes I gasped for air, breathing as much of it in as I could, like I had been starved of it. I couldn't remember the last time I was able to feel such relief from being able to wake up for air, but it was a good feeling. I wanted to laugh at feeling alive again, yet there was one thing I couldn't ignore.

The weird voice that spoke to me before had lied to me about the pain, and then there was talk about a deal which I'm still thinking was a trap. He didn't have to lie to me.

Not really knowing what to do next I tried to sit up, keyword being tried. My chest, shoulders and back were literally screaming at me for being so stupid for attempting to get up. I'd have called this feeling phantom pain but it felt much worse, like I had undergone surgery or something...wait. I realized something, something I had ignored when I fell unconscious again. I wanted to ignore the foreboding that came over me when I sat up, but it was yelling at me to pay attention to it.

With as much strength as I could muster in my arms I pushed my body up to sit. I veered off to the side almost falling back down but I caught myself. Alright, next was to stand up. Hopefully my legs were working properly too. With a grunt I raised my left leg. It hurt to move but that was okay, I as making progress. Next was my right.

I grunted again to raise my right leg and immediately regretted it afterwards.

What the heck?! My right foot was gone! A rusted metal boot covered by gray cloth peaked out gleaming in the dingy light just above me.

Now, I wasn't so shocked as to scream bloody Mary – which I will deny to my second grave that I really did – but I did gape down at my foot in panic. I've never had a limb amputated before, not even before I died, but I knew family members that did. They all had a tough time adjusting to their limbs being gone and or replaced with an artificial one. How was I supposed to work with this?

"Oh my, it seems like my fallen angel has finally awoken."

That voice, I know that voice. I took my eyes off of my metal clad boot to look up, and lo and behold I see a man dressed as the Mad Hatter standing just a foot away from me. His hair was a deep shade of red with gleaming green eyes to match. The skin tone was a mystery since it seemed to switch between caramel and a light cinnamon shade. The biggest mystery about this man, one I couldn't seem to pin point about him was the grin on his face. It was neither inviting nor scary, it was just off-putting to me.

"I told myself that you would be out for another day but here you are, awake and shining so brightly. How do you feel my dear?"

I blinked at his question opening my mouth to answer him. "I feel good...what the heck?" When I spoke I thought I'd hear my own voice, but what I'm hearing now sounded nothing like me. I sounded...

Feminine.

"My, I guess the cats out of the bag now. I was so hoping you'd discover the...new you after proper introductions were made, but c'est la vie."

I could feel my eye twitching in irritation. "What do you mean 'the new me'? What did you do to me?!"

The grin on the mans face widened into a Cheshire like smile. It sent shivers down my spine. "Why, I gave you a new body pet. What, you simply thought I'd give you your old one back?"

I wanted to say yes but I kept my mouth shut. That smile was keeping me rooted in place, as if he was daring me to talk back.

"Listen dear, when you died your body ceased to function. With my powers I am able to revive a lost soul but am unable to return them to their original bodies. The only solution for this type of problem is to-"

"Place them within another."

The man chuckled giving a quick nod of his head. "Yes, and no. I can't go against the laws of life and remove a soul from a living body, so to fix this problem I had to find a dead one and place the lost soul within it."

"A-Are you saying you placed my soul i-in a dead body?"

"That is correct. And I believe I chose this body accordingly." With a click of his teeth he shook his head waving a hand down at me. "The poor dear had just recently died from a rather nasty stab wound through the heart. I could sense a rather intimidating essence coming from her so I decided to be merciful and help her soul move on properly."

"...Then you placed my soul in her body after helping hers move on."

"Exactly! I believe you are catching on."

Oh God. This can not be happening. I only agreed to his deal with the pretense of thinking I would come back to myself...but this, this was something entirely different.

Why on earth did I have to die?

* * *

I don't wanna lie and say I didn't freak out when I finally saw what I looked like, but I did. The man, who finally introduced himself as July Timbers – funny name- asked me whether or not I wanted to see what I looked like. I didn't hesitate in telling him yes.

Who ever I am now, I need to know who they are. I'm not saying I'll accept the change but I was feeling curious.

"There you go pet, one mirror. Try not to keep it for too long. You might get trapped." July smiled that Cheshire grin at me again before backing away.

I blinked at him feeling slightly regretful for saying yes, but I couldn't really back out now. With slow movements I raised the mirror up towards my face.

"...I look nice." Though nice would be an understatement. I looked more than nice, I was really pretty. The hair falling past my shoulders to my upper back was blonde and red in that order. Maybe the original owner of this body wanted to dye their hair. Something was whispering at the back of my thoughts that this wasn't simply just some regular teenage rebellion thing though.

I think what caught my attention the most about this body wasn't the outrageous Alice in Wonderland outfit I was wearing – with black bow included – it was the face. I've seen this face somewhere yet I can't quite tell where though.

"Lovely. As I thought you would be." July appeared next to me peering out the reflection in the mirror he gave me. I shivered at the smirk displayed on his face. It looked oddly...scary if I was being honest. Not one moment since showing up here today have I seen any change in his facial expressions.

"Uh, t-thanks I guess." I didn't have anything else to say. Internally I was a nervous wreck. I've never had someone this close to me before. Not even my own parents.

"I had an associate of mine pick this outfit for you since you will be staying with us for a while. I didn't want you to come into our world under-dressed."

"O-Oh? I guess it would suck to be in an unknown place without clothes....so, uh, speaking of unknown places, where am I exactly?" I wasn't really liking the whole dark and gritty interior of this place, not one bit. It looked like an abandoned church and with what looked like a strange sacrificial table placed at the front...was that where I was laying?

July let out a snort placing his hands on his hips. "Its an abandoned church dear. There weren't many places to call home with criminals mucking about everywhere else."

Aha, so I was right....wait, what did he just say? "What do you mean criminals?"

"Just as I said, criminals. Are you hard at hearing pet?" I internally groaned at the name but replied.

"I can hear just fine. I need to know what you meant though."

"..." July stared down at me relaxing his hands back by his sides again. He stared off towards what looked to be the exit to this place. Wth a sigh he spoke. "I really wanted to save this explanation for another time but it looks like it can't wait anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean? Is it something bad?"

"No dear quite the opposite in fact. I believe you might freak out after I tell you." Okay, the suspense was killing me now.

"Just go ahead and tell me already!"

July smirked taking a few steps towards me closing the already small gap we had between us, then he leaned into my face taking a lock of my hair and twirling it. I shivered as he moved his mouth towards my ear making me squirm as I felt his breath waft against my face.

"You my dear girl are the chosen one that my queen has sought out. You are our Alice."

"!" I'm who now?!

"W-What do you mean I'm Alice?"

"The answer is simply in the name my pet." With him still so close to my face the chuckle he let out vibrated against my ear. I was starting to feel weird now and I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"O-Okay, I'm Alice. That's cool and all but that still doesn't tell me everything." This dude wasn't specifying anything other than that I'm the chosen one. I wanna know where I am!

July sighed moving is head away from my face but keeping the gap closed. "I can sense you are wary about the things I'm saying."

I rolled my eyes. "You think."

"Well, you can remember a little of what happened before opening your eyes yes?" I nodded my head. "Good then that cuts out half of what I am about to tell you. Are you ready?"

Oh geez, I'm getting nervous now but I didn't want to chicken out. "Go ahead."

-When July spoke his next words I could honestly say that I was more shocked than excited. I wanted to scream.-

"We're in Gotham City my dear. Home to some of worlds most dangerous criminals."

"...G-Gotham City? We're in Gotham City? That means I'm-"

"In a fabricated world. It's quite odd to end up somewhere that you've only read in books." I could do nothing but nod.

"T-This has to be a dream. I can't be here!" Back when I was alive I was a huge DC and Marvel fanatic, though I'd always preferred DC more since Batman was my favorite character. Out of everyone else he was the more realistic one. He was human and he earned all but his riches with hard work. I admired that about him and I strived to be the exact way, but...

"Something wrong my dear?"

"...No, I'm fine." I didn't want to open **that** lid anytime soon. I can't think about them right now.

"I can see you are quite bothered." I glared at him.

"You think. I'm supposedly in a world that I only read about in my comics. This is a nerds dream come true...but being here also means that I'm also in danger."

"Hmm, yes, you are but dealing with any foe that comes your way won't be as difficult as you think. "

"Huh? What do you mean?"

July raised his right hand to tap my forehead. "This is no ordinary body that I have placed you in. The young lady was quite adept at martial arts and Bojutsu. The mind is a steel trap so whatever she learned you will remember. Think of it as having-"

"Muscle memory."

"Yes. The body might strain a bit from over usage, but once you have become used to it then and only then can you reach your highest potential."

Wow, this is a lot to take in. I can't even fully fathom the amount of info he just dumped on me. I really wanna go out and see if what he said is true, but my conscious is telling me not to. Something about this man is still sending me mixed signals, and I wanna trust him since he was the one that brought me back to life -somewhat- but...

I let out a reluctant sigh. It's killing me deeply to wanna say no to going to explore, yet I wanted to be rational about all this. I wanna know who's body I'm in. I wanna know who the associate was that July keeps talking about. These were all very important questions I needed answered.

And there was another thing that I wanted to know. Something I noticed after waking up.

What was that dream that I had? It felt so surreal yet also like I was actually there. It could have possibly been one of the memories of the girls past, but it was so sad. Her loneliness and sorrow cried out to me and I wanted to reach out. It sounds dumb to me but it was the feeling I was getting.

I was thinking to myself that maybe this is what sorrow felt like. I died and I can't even remember how. The body I'm in now, this girl, who had probably been the same age maybe younger, died by being stabbed in the heart. We were both the same yet different.

I was lost in a void.

She had grown up in one and I can honestly say that I pity her.

...I think I know what I need to do.

"July?"

"Yes dear?"

"I think I wanna go outside, just to see what Gotham looks like. I won't do anything else but that."

July smirked. "Excellent."

"I-I also wanna see the other major cities here. I wanna see what they're like."

"The cities where the members of the Justice League frequent?" I nodded. "Oh, well that can be arranged. We'll have to make a quick visit to my associate though. She wishes to see you."

"Okay." I can't do much for a lost soul, but I know I can make do with what I have. Maybe living a new life won't be so bad...maybe.

I say this yet a foreboding feeling still haunts me as I speak.

I can't help but think that my troubles won't just be ending here. In fact, I believe they've only just begun.


	2. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My death. That was still something I was never going to get over. I didn't hate my other life but I didn't love it either. I went through the same troubles as everyone else if not worse and I struggled to gain the courage I needed to overcome them. I was human and as a human I made mistakes...some more taxing than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After ditching you all for how long, I'm finally updating this. I did say it would take a while. I was actually in quarantine. I got sick, bad (I'm better now guys, don't worry). I also have classes so I couldn't really find the time. I was also working on my other story too. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Gotham was...just as I had expected.

Scary, dark, chaos filled, but what else would this place be if nothing else. Though I had to give Gotham some credit. Every place July and I stopped at was just as the comics I've read described, but a picture filled book doesn't do this place justice. The darkness enveloping the city was metaphorical, the city was actually lit up like a Christmas tree. It was dark out, maybe around midnight, but the light from doors and light posts illuminated the streets.

"What a lovely sight. Gotham looks quite nice this time of year." I had to agree with July there, Gotham was lovely, in an ominous sort of way.

"So, you mentioned that we needed to meet up with your associate, right? They're in Gotham?"

July nodded. "Yes, she wished to meet us in the city. I do have to warn you though. She's quite a force to be reckoned with." The look in his eyes as he described this woman were icy, making a shiver run up my spine. "Anyway, we just need to travel a few blocks from here to meet her, then we can be on our way."

"Great." Meeting another strange individual in a world known to just be a figment of someone's imagination...great. I still totally wasn't okay after finding out I was placed in a dead girls body. I was dressed to the nines in Alice garb with a metal boot for a foot, how much more strange could this get?

July snickered at my expression grabbing hold of my hand. "No need to fret darling. All will be well after we speak with her."

I snatched my hand away from July's staring down at the quiet streets. It was quiet tonight...a little too quiet. In fact it was much too quiet right now. Gotham was never described as a loud city at night but there was always some type of activity happening at this time.

"The fae are hanging about in this city. That's why it's quiet."

...Did he just read my mind? "The fae?" Did he mention something like this before?

July sighed. "The fae are generally quiet creatures but if pushed they will react accordingly."

"So, what does that mean for Batman and Robin then? They protect this place and yet there are fairies hanging around taking out the corrupted?" That didn't really make any sense to me.

"Basically, yes. It's quite a sight to see Batman try to find the culprit." I have a feeling he gets a kick out of seeing one of the worlds greatest detectives pulling their hair out over a troll.

Honestly, thinking about the Dark Knight losing his mind over fairies trolling him was funny.

"Enough about them. I can sense that other things trouble you." Ugh, I hate him. Been around him for a litte over an hour now and he's already getting to me.

"If you can sense things then why don't you tell me what's wrong with me." He was a mind reader definitely and it was ticking me off....I might as well oblige him though. I needed to know more about what he told me earlier.

"This whole Alice stchick...why me?"

"It's as I told you before dear. You are our chosen. Only a handful of people have come across this great opportunity."

There were others? "Why pick me if you had others to choose from?"

July stared down at the street with shadow overlaying his eyes. He was not smiling. "Humans are selfish creatures. If given the chance they will take advantage of a persons kindness..." He paused for a second then spoke again. "I'm not too fond of those who are selfish dear."

I wanted to ask him what he meant but...I couldn't. Up till this point, since our first meeting, July has been an enigma. Nothing but smirks each time I look at him. I don't know him well enough to ask about why he looked so annoyed, and I really wanted to ask him...yet the feeling emitting off of him...

It was hostile.

* * *

Ignoring the state of fear I had somehow suddenly gained from looking at July, I continued about my way towards our destination. July was walking in front not bothering to look back at me. Maybe questioning him was a bad idea. Past mistakes have been made in my old life because I could never keep my mouth shut. I didn't need to make that mistake here.

"I apologize if I came off as scary dear. When you asked me that question I was reminded of...past faults that transpired." July glanced back at me with a smile but it was somber. Already 2 hours in knowing this guy and I've seen a various assortment of expressions. And did he read my mind again?

I flinched at July's expectant look. Was he really waiting for me to say something?

"I...It's okay. I didn't really understand anything and I ended up hurting you somehow." Yeah, let's go with that. "T-There were others before me though?"

July nodded planting a hand on his hip. "Yes. Each were different in their own way. Colorful characters that lot." I could tell he didn't want to speak on the matter anymore. No more questions, for now.

"Hmmm, it appears we've arrived at the meeting spot."

Wait, what? "For real?" I stared at our surroundings now. A dark dingy roof...really?

"I know what you're thinking darling-"

Of course you do, you freak'n mind reader!

"-but worry not. We won't be here for long. Will we?"

"Huh?" Was he talking to me-

"Must you be a nuisance Timbers." A voice unknown to me speaks out from behind. I whipped my ahead around to see who had shown up, and I was surprised to see a young girl. She was dressed from head to toe – more like face to toe – in dark brown ninja garb. Her hair was dark green and her eyes were acid green....and were staring at me with an unreadable look.

"This is her?"

July smirked. "Yes."

"...Hmmm, she's not as puny and aggravating as the others. In fact I can tell this one will be less of a problem. The Queen will be pleased."

Okay, I have no clue what's going on anymore. I'm relieved that this stranger deems me worthy, but...

"Uh, Queen?" I couldn't help but ask.

July opened his mouth to answer me but the stranger beat him to it. "The Queen is our leader. She sent me in her stead today to greet you chosen one. I was also asked to deliver a message to your...guide." She gave a pointed look to July which was anything but nice.

"Oh, don't be like that Cielle."

"Shut up you buffoon! Anyway, the Queen wishes for you to visit her when your little excursion is complete...I was also told to accompany should the need for protection arise."

Protection? What did she mean by that? From what July explained to me hours ago I can fight, so why the need for an extra person?

July clicked hsi teeth. "That woman," he muttered, "I have no need for an extra pair of eyes. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

Cielle crossed her arms giving the man a rather nasty glare. "Don't start you ingrate. You know as well as any other fae that we do not go against the Queens orders. I am here as extra protection detail and I will be with you until ordered otherwise."

"..."

"Now if you are done prattling about we have a young woman to escort." Cielle, with her eyes now planted on me. She stepped forward a few paces before getting down on one knee and bowing her head. "As your new guard, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, Mistress." She raised her head moving one of her hands to take one of mine. Turning my hand over she placed a kiss on my palm without the removal of her face mask.

My cheeks warmed a great deal from the look in her eyes. It was neither awe or love that shined in her eyes but respect. Why? I have no idea. I just know that I've found myself in something far more daunting than I could have imagined.

I wouldn't dare say another word about asking what happens next, lest I end up jinxing us.

* * *

...It seems I spoke too soon.

After our little powwow on the dingy roof, we decided to explore more of Gotham. I hated that I wanted to see what else this place had in store for me, since this city is a literal bad ending in any game. But, I was willing to set aside my fear of the unknown and press forward with a little more pep in my step. I mean who else could say they got to walk around Gotham city, home to some of the most dangerous criminals, psychopaths, and freak'n Batman and Robin.. Too bad the only way I could fulfill my long time dream was to die a horrific death, which I stll can't seem to remember.

My death. That was still something I was never going to get over. I didn't hate my other life but I didn't love it either. I went through the same troubles as everyone else if not worse and I struggled to gain the courage I needed to overcome them. I was human and as a human I made mistakes...some more taxing than others.

But back to me speaking too soon. July, Cielle and myself all wanted to settled down for a while. It was currently four o'clock in the morning and I was tired. No, I was more than tired, I felt jet lagged. Being dragged through a literal void by the tail of my soul and placed into another body made me extremely tired. July had mentioned that the usage of this body would wear me out, and I believe him. My body felt like lead, or more like someone was placing lead in my brain and it was weighing me down.

That's when it happened.

We spotted Batman and Robin leaping across rooftops, and it looked like they were headed towards...us?

"Well, here I was hoping we'd manage to outrun the Bat, looks I was mistaken." July was smirking but from his tone I could tell he was worried. "I did not want a run in with anyone right now."

I couldn't have agreed more.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to get a closer look at them, but something was telling me that now wasn't the best time. And in this world instincts are what kept people alive.

Cielle was gritting her teeth looking like she was ready to attack at any given moment. If she was smart she'd turn tale and run. Guess I needed to be the rational one.

"If we keep running north then maybe we can outrun them." It was a stupid plan, but since I got the gist that these two weren't exactly human from past conversations than maybe we can pull off an escape.

July chuckled. "Excellent idea darling! Now Cielle, be a dear and calm yourself, you'll only draw them closer with your bloodlust."

"Shut it! I was doing that." Cielle calmed herself, to the delight of July who smirked in her direction. "I don't believe they've spotted us but they're still traveling in our general direction. As the Mistress has suggested we should travel north."

I could feel a smile break out on my face. I've never really been regarded for an idea before in my 16 years of life. This was a first for me.

I shook my head. There was no time to be distracted. We needed to move, now! "Let's go." Without a second more we were off. Leaping across the large gaps of space between each building, evading curious Gothamites that looked out their windows, and ignoring the flashing police lights that flashed by...I couldn't tell if it was me or the utter cluster of things we had to avoid, but I could tell things were beginning to move. The only thing I could compare this situation to was when a character reached a certain zone in a game. A danger zone where bad luck was centered at.

"They're getting closer," July pointed out not sounding concerned one bit. I rolled my eyes.

"You think." Batman and Robin were the highest dangers to deal with if caught, but so were the police...who were apparently up ahead.

Just our luck.

"We can bank left but it'll be risky." I'm really starting to appreciate Cielle every second she's with us. Chosen one or whatever I maybe, that doesn't equal coming up with knowing what to do.

"The police are up ahead, so something probably happened." Probably something big to draw Batman and Robin out. One of the rogues maybe? ...ugh there was no time to dwell on this. I had no intentions in getting caught.

The three of us made major tracks after going off to the left. I didn't dare to look back though to check and they were still behind us. I was scared of confrontation and I didn't want to deal with a misunderstanding.

I knew from reading tons of detective comics that Batman was mighty strict on having metas or unknown variables in Gotham, A.K.A **his** city as he likes to say. Yes, I've also read plenty of fanfiction, sue me.

While delving into what is my erratic mind, I was unaware that we had finally made it to our destination. Another dingy ominous looking area...a very familiar dingy ominous looking area.

If this is where I think it is, then we're screwed.

"Where are we?"

July stared at me with an unreadable look before speaking. "We're in Park Row I believe."

Shoot! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! "We can not be here right now."

Cielle clicked her teeth sending a glare July's way. "You lead us into danger! Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Of course not. I lead us away from the Bat and the police."

My eye twitched. "You lead us us into one of the most crime infested areas in the city. The worst of the worst hang around here" I remember tidbits from the comics I've read so I think Catwoman hangs around this area...maybe. But that doesn't matter right now. This red headed **idiot** is acting indifferent to our situation.

July sighed. "I apologize." I really want to believe he's being sincere, like I really do, but he's proven me wrong.

I sighed. "I'm not gonna slight you for this but you need to-" I paused. A shiver went up my spine making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Something didn't feel right. Not one bit.

It was either the sense of constant danger this city was known for that I'm feeling, or we were all royally screwed.

"Mistress," Cielle lowered her voice to whisper, "You are sensing that yes?" I nodded my head. In my old life I've never had good instincts, but they were heightened enough for me to know whether I was in danger or not. Being in this new body, my danger levels have increased by a large sum.

This girl must have trained a ton to get to this point.

"I believe we should vacate this area as soon as possible Mistress, or else we'll find ourselves trapped by the 'locals'."

I gulped. By 'locals' she meant the rogues. I by no means wanted to run into any them.

"If we wish to leave now a portal would be our best bet."

I furrowed my brows. Did he just..."You can make portals?"

July smiled. "Why yes."

Now my right eye was twitching. "You can make portals and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"It was unimportant at the time but I thought now would be the best time to use one." July shrugged looking nonchalant.

...Is he serious right?!

"You absolute buffoon! We were running for our lives," Cielle hissed pointing at him accusingly.

July smirked shrugging again. "I thought a little exercise would do us some good. The young lady hadn't had the chance to stretch her legs. A good run was also helpful for you was it not?"

I seriously want to strangle him I swear. What is wrong with him?

Cielle sighed pinching the bridge of her nose muttering "this moron" under her breath. "I swear Timbers you are a trip, a serious trip."

"Why thank you. Now, if the two of you would step back please." July swiped his hand out. A blue light encased his hand. "Using magic at a lower level can still draw attention to us, so when the portal is open you jump in immediately."

I nodded my head, gulping down whatever bile decided to rise up. Stepping back just as he told us to, I kept my eyes on his hand staring in awe at the portal that was slowly forming in front of us.

"Timbers you might want to quicken you pace a bit," Cielle whisper-yelled glancing behind her every few seconds.

I took a few glances behind us because I was curious and also fearful. My shoulders stiffened up when my eyes caught sight of a shadow peeking out from behind a wall.

"She's right, you need to hurry." I have a feeling whoever is watching us is waiting for the right moment to strike.

And that was never a good sign.

July was waving his hands in circles keeping his face blank, not lacking a calm composure one bit. "Only a minute longer and the portal will be done, but please do keep an eye out on our...guest."

Cielle snorted moving a hand to the hilt of her blade that was strapped to her back. I could see that she unsheathed it but only slightly. Maybe just as a warning to the person stalking us.

If it came down to it, we might have to fight...I might have to fight.

"Almost done dear, no need to worry," July spoke up staring back at me out of the corner of his eye. He was smirking at me, again.

"Ugh." I wanted to scoff at his look but I rolled my eyes at him instead. The sound of feet tapping against the cement floor made me swivel my head around. The heavy beating in my chest was raising my anxiety. This pressure was gonna kill before anyone else got the chance.

"It's finished dear." Thank God. Never have I been more grateful for....well anything.

"Good, we can get mov-"

"I don't think so. Y'all ain't goin nowhere."

...Christ, there is no end to my troubles.

I need to keep calm.

"State your business stranger," Cielle's voice rang out through the dark alleyway, demanding the person to listen if the threat in her voice was anything to go by.

The stranger- who was a middle aged Caucasian man wearing worn down construction worker clothes, with a raggedy looking beard- laughed, they freak'n like they knew something that we didn't. "I don't think you're in any position to ask us anything, since you're surrounded." The sound of several footsteps coming from every direction echoed in my ears.

We were completely boxed in, but July's portal was done so we could leave now...right?

I could feel July's eyes on me but I didn't bother to look his way. He must know what I'm thinking right now. I was extremely nervous, my anxiety was through the roof, my new instincts were suffocating me, but I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or possibly-

The mindset of the body I'm in.

July clicked his teeth at the unwanted attention on us before looking at me. "The decision is yours dear. We can leave now and forget about these ruffians, or you can test out your abilities. See how you fare against these unseemly thugs that dare stand in your presence."

"My decision?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to fight...something within me though, in the recesses of my mind was telling me to go for it.

"You might want to hurry and make that decision soon Mistress." Cielle shifted her body closer to mine unsheathing her blade.

They were moving closer, savoring every moment of this. The way they were looking at me, leering at me as if I were a piece of meat. It sent shivers of disgust up my spine.

"Disgusting," I muttered.

"Eh? What was that girly?"

"I said, you're all disgusting." The man who spoke sneered at me waving around a pocket knife mumbling inappropriate things at me. I glared at him with as much ferocity as I could muster.

"And I hate disgusting things." Without a second thought I rushed them, all thoughts of reason leaving my mind.

The first punch had me feeling...alive so to speak. Drop kicking the next guy with much needed force to send him back was exhilarating. Beating the ever loving snot out of the next three was...fulfilling.

What's wrong with me?

* * *

By the time I had finally stopped beating up every last threat in the area, I stood still to stare down at my hands. They were shaking. The laid out bodies of the men that had nothing but ill intentions towards were...bloody. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to walk about in Gotham in the middle of the night, but to experience it first had?

I must be crazy.

July slapped his hands with a pleased smirk adorning his lips. "Well done dear. Very well done. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to go through with it, but here you are. Standing as the victor."

"I-I..." I couldn't speak.

Cielle glared at him, re-sheathing her sword. She'd gotten the chance to jump in too for a few good strikes. It did seem like I did the most work though, not fully aware of just how many guys I took out myself.

"Quiet yourself fool. We need to leave, now" Cielle's look of irritation softened when she looked at me. "Mistress, are you ready to depart?"

Was I ready? Heck yes! I don't think I'm mentally ready for Gotham just yet. I attacked without thinking and I acted accordingly to how this body took to danger.

"Hey, July?"

"Yes dear?"

"...Never mind. It's nothing." I smiled though it was strained. I couldn't really come out and ask him whether I was conscious for any of it. But...

July titled his head, the looks in his eyes unreadable. "Okay then, well we better be off now." With the portal still whirling behind him he turned, taking a step through.

"Come along Mistress." Cielle grabbed hold of my hand pulling me along behind her.

I didn't fight against her pull but I couldn't help looking back at the unconscious men. I could hear groans of pain coming from a few of them, which to me was a relief.

Thank God, I thought I killed them.

Walking through the portal with a more eased mind. Not fully paying attention to the other individual that had been present from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you all the truth I wasn't really fond of this chapter. I didn't want to rush anything but I felt like things were a little off. I guess my impatient mind wanted to at least speed up the story a little. Right, well I might introduce an actual DC character in the next chapter. 
> 
> Once again, the next chapter might take a while to come out. I have another story to work one, new stories in the works, school work, and my job. That's a lot. Keep in mind that mistakes will be made in my chapters because I do not have a beta. I'm my own beta so I'll miss mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Did you guys like it?
> 
> I think I've got a long ways to go until I get to a good starting point for some canon, but for now I'm gonna stick with AU until I'm ready. Oh, before I forget. This story is actually a redo for one I had partially written on Wattpad. I hated where I was going with that one so I decided to redo it on AO3. I had so much time to hash out an idea that I loved instead of the garbage I wrote before. 
> 
> There's still more to come so keep an eye out. Another chapter won't be out for awhile but I'll try to get started as soon as I can. 
> 
> See y'all next time!


End file.
